


Nobody said it was easy

by Raisedfrompredition



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Apocalypse, Boohoo, Break Up, Car Sex, Dean and reader in a relationship, Demons, F/M, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hero!Dean, Impala Sex, Make Up, Smut, Torture, Zachariah dies, sad!dean, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:10:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5026084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raisedfrompredition/pseuds/Raisedfrompredition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt by Ashley_Winchester_77 : Reader and Dean have had big fight over hunts. Seeing as she got hurt. She Strom's off telling him if he loves her to find her. Catch is that he only has a week head start. Will Dean find her? Or will Sam mess it up?<br/>*I also threw some apocalypse into the mix just to make it more interesting:3*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashley_Winchester_77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_Winchester_77/gifts).



> This is the first chapter! I don't know where I'm going with this but it's a happy ending I swear! Tell me what you think!Comment your opinion:3

It was night. A cold night but the air around you was intense. Hurtful atmosphere ,surrounded you, mixed with whiskey and words nobody meant.

This day's hunt had been a complete wreck. Damn djinns. There were two of them. Ofcourse you didn't know that. And of course you had started a fight when Dean had suggested it. He wanted to fight but you had a plan. You had told the boys that if you used yourself as bait, they would get it easily. Dean thought it was a stupid idea. But Sam agreed so somehow Dean came along. Dean was right, as much as you hated to admit it, so you got taken. You didn't realise until Dean and Sam woke you up and took you in the motel you had been staying. You were missing for two days and you would have been dead if it wasn't for the boys' intelligence.

You and Dean had a huge fight that night. He called you useless, weak, stupid. You called him selfish, aggressive, an animal. You didn't mean of that and you knew that neither did he. But it still hurt because what you should have told him that night was how perfect those days in the djinns vision had been. You would have told him that you were together, Sam was happy, their parents were back and so did yours. You would have talked to him about how similar to him your children were or how he was teaching them football. But you didn't. You didn't because it would just make things worse. More intense. The fights had started months ago, mostly when you had started dating.

After the fight the rest of the night was silent. Sam was trying to cheer you up and make jokes but he knew it would lead to more trouble. You fell asleep quickly but your dreams didn't let you rest. You woke up an hour later, sweating from a nightmare. You looked around you, breathing heavily. Sam was sleeping, he looked peaceful. And Dean was sleeping- if you could call that sleeping.

You saw him, he was so stressed , so worried, and it was all your fault. You were watching the man you love lose his mind just because you weren’t a good hunter. No, you couldn’t do that to him. He deserved better. You weren’t better. You decided to leave, let him make his own decisions, to stop destructing him, you couldn’t take the fights anymore. You wrote him a quick letter and packed your things as silently as you could. With tears of regret in your eyes, you left, leaving the best thing in your life behind...Leaving your life behind...But it was all for Dean’s sake, so it was worth it.

 

 

Dean woke up by an intense pain inside his chest. Almost like his heart had been ripped out. He walked to the motel room's kitchen , his eyes still too sleepy to realise yours or Sam's absence. As he was drinking his coffee he looked around. No one was there. Weird. Sam's bag was there though...Yours wasnt. His hearbeat increased immediately as he was looking around the room. He called you, straight to voicemail.

“Goddamit Y/N!” he shouted as the door opened scaring the crap out of him.

“Yeah i've tried that too...” Sam said letting out a big sigh as he took his coat off.

“What the hell is going on?!” Dean asked his brother. Sam looked exhausted, sad.

“She’s gone. I tried looking for her but it's useless.” Sam said looking down, missing the terrified expression on his brother's face.

“What do you mean?! We killed the djinns! What could have happened?” Dean asked, avoiding to hear the loud voice in his head shouting that she hadnt been taken.

“Dean...Nobody kidnapped her. She left.” Sam said in a low, sad voice while handing him the tear stained letter.Dean carefully placed the cup of coffee down and opened the letter, his hands shaking.

 

_Dean,_

_I dont know what im supposed to write here, i have never been good with words but i hope you understand. I love you. There I said it. One more time. Always inside my mind.Im not gonna lie, you have made my life so much better but obviously i destroyed yours. I am tired of fighting but you're right. I am useless, I am weak. And i cant keep destracting you anymore. I dont wanna do that anymore. Please be careful. I know im not gonna make it without you. So im giving you a week. You have a week to find me, im gonna be using credit cards you know. If you love me , find me. If i dont hear from you until then, i'll know ,so i can move on._

_Y/N._

 

The letter feel from Dean's hands as he punched the wall.

“Son of a bitch!” he shouted with everything he had and sat on the bed, his head in his hands.

 

 

You knew that leaving this letter was pathetic and telling him to come find you was even more pathetic. The thought of never seeing Dean again though was terrifying...But you didn't have a choice. You could see how much you were wrecking him. You had always known that this relationship would go to waste,but you didn't wanna see it because you loved him. But how could you ignore that he didn't love you?

You knew that he wouldn't come. 2 days later there was no sign of him. Not even phonecalls. Sam was constanly texting you but Dean wouldn't let him tell you anything. It hurt but it was better for Dean to be mad at you. You were staying in a motel near the town you had left them , completely unsure of what to do, how to move on, how to create a whole new life from nothing. You wanted to hunt, but despite having no hunts to take care of you were also weak, alone and soon you would be broke. You were in no condition to hunt. You had thought of going to Bobby's , easy plan but part of you hoped for Dean. You just hoped that he could take you back and be with you, as you wanted him too. But you knew he couldn't. He couldn't really love you.

"Did he cheat?" The bartender asked as he poured you one more shot of whiskey. You gave him a sad smile.

"Suprisingly no." You answered as you started drinking.

"Well then it's a shame, seems like you love each other" He said again, paying attention to your response.

"It's kind of one-sided." You said , your voice broken when you brought him up.

"Well then it's his loss." He said and winked at you before leaving the booth to make more drinks. You smiled to yourself as you stood up and left some money on the booth. "His loss my ass." You said and exited the bar. Your steps were sloppy even though you weren't drunk yet. But you ween't sober either. You jumped into your car and drove back to the motel room.

As you were entering the room you could feel something was wrong. There was a weird scent flying across the room, a scent you weren't familiar with. The lights shot open and a smiling figure appeared.

"Well you're so much prettier than I thought." The smiling angel said.

Zachariah. You clenched your teeth.

"Too bad you'll be all tied up." He smiled widely and with a snap of his fingers you were tied in a chair.

You should have seen it coming.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is hopeless believing that Dean won't come find her. Zachariah is torturing her enjoying knowing that the brothers won't be coming soon. What will the reader do now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is! Sorry it took 2 days to finish it but I've been busy:( Anyways I hope you like it! Comment your opinion if you want!

You woke up feeling dizzy. Your head was hurting real bad while your body was okay despite the tight ropes slowly cutting your skin. You were in the same motel room, tied to a chair , the happy angel walking up and down infont of you. You raised your head to look at him better, your eyes still sleepy. He must have knocked you out.   
"Well hello beauty!" He said in an excited yet serious tone.You didn't answer.

"How are you feeling today? Little tied up?" He laughed. You looked at him, clenching your teeth.

"Not much of a talker are we?" He then said, suddenly his face turning dark. He revealed an angel blade under his coat and showed it to you slighty pressuring it to your cheek marking a small but painful cut. You frowned in pain causing him to smile.He moved the blade on your showing cleavage and cut a long line from your neck causing you to goan in pain.

"I'm not going to talk you son of a bitch." You said while clenching your teeth.

"Oh you are." He smiled. "Where are the winchesters?" He shouted as he shoved half the angel blade in your thigh. You screamed, blood dripping from your neck. 

"I don't know." You said trying to catch your breath.

"Where.are.they." He said ,turning the blade around, pushing it deeper. You screamed louder, pain alarming your whole body.

"I don't know!" You screamed. "I left them some days ago!" You continued. He stopped, confusion on his face.

"Why don't I know about this?" He asked himself and took some steps away before getting his phone out.

"Phone, really?!" You asked laughing, your breath still weak. He gave you an angry glare and called a number.

"Uhm yeah...It's me Zachariah. Uh yeah, I changed it. Imma need some information on..." his voice started fading as he entered the bathroom.

Not caring of listening to what he was talking about you took advantage of his absence to try and find a way to escape. You quietly started to untie the ropes on your hands but it proved to be impossible. You also couldn't move your legs since that angel had put a freaking angel blade in your thigh!Anger was bulding through you but you had to concetrate otherwise you wouldn't make it alive. Then you remembered. Dean could find you, he could help you. If he still wanted to...He hadn't come yet so the chances of him coming were not high. 'I should find a way to inform him.' You thought and your eyes focused on your phone laying on the bed, some inches away from you. You moved the chair, hoping the angel hadn't heard the chair moving. You were next to be the bed now when Zachariah walked in. Damn it!

"So apparently we weren't informed about this..." He said not realising you had moved.

"Ah Dean...Hell of a hearbreaker huh?" He smiled, moving his face closer. You looked away but he grabbed your chin, looking inside your eyes.

"I really don't give a crap about your boyfriend but I gotta do my damn job. So..." He smiled. " You will help me." He ended his sentence and you thanked him by spitting right on his evil face. He moved away and pulled the blade out off your thigh making you scream out in pain.

"Here's the plan, badass. I torture you, boys find you, I get want I want." He smiled and sat on the bed.

"What makes you think that the boys will find me?" You asked, your voice still weak.

"You see, your lover has this problem. He thinks he's a hero. So, after I call him, he'll come running. Using anything. His brother, his life, Castiel...Everyone has a part to play princess." He said and pressed a light kiss on your unharmed cheek.

"Now! Before I give him a call, should we prepare a gift for him?" He smiled again pointing the angel blade towards your bneck. You were already sick of that stupid smile. 

"You want a gift?Oh, I'll give you one." A third but familiar voice echoed in the room. You both looked towards the door to see Dean holding an angel blade. Within a second Dean was attacking the angel, an angel blade was put through him and an empty vessil was falling to the ground. You sighed in relief and let you head fall down, too weak to care about the rest. Dean ran to you and cupped your face.

"Babe! Babe you okay?" His panicked voice was echoing inside your head but you didn't wanna open your eyes. Mostly because you were tired but you didn't wanna embarass yourself more. While Dean was cupping your face you felt cold hands untying yours. Sam.

"Y/N!" Dean was shouting so you gave everything you had to open your eyes. When Dean saw you were alive he rested his forehead on yours, his thumb caressing your bloody cheek.

"Let me take you out of here baby." His soft voice suggested and you couldn't do nothing bud nod. After some warm minutes in the back of the impala with dean kissing your forehead, you arrived at a different motel. Luckily Sam had taken care of your belongings, bringing then with you. Dean grabbed you bride style and carried you to the room, then softly placing you on the bed.

"Dean I'm not some war survivor." You half smiled, nervous on what you were going to say to him.  
He let out a small sigh but smiled too before exiting the room. You could see he wasn't okay. You had some explaining to do. You could see hurt in his face combined with fear. Fear that you would leave again? You couldn't know. Sam walked in 5 minutes later and stiched your thigh, while telling you these stories about how he was 10 when he started stiching up Dean. When he was finished he let you rest and you fell sleep, only to wake up 2 hours later.Sam was sleeping on the bed next to yours and you hear Dean's soft , sleepy breath next to your ear. He must have fallen asleep next to you for some reason. You looked at him, he looked peaceful now. He looked like he hadn't slept for months. Like he hadn't ate for days. But now he seemed relieved...Like a part of him was alive again. You smiled at him , your thumb caressing his cheek. Your haert felt full again but you couldn't stay. Whatever had happened you and Dean still cound't be together. It was for the best. No matter how much you loved him. Him finding you was a stupid idea. So once more you stood up, grabbed your stuff and walked out of the room. You were ready to start walking down the road when you heard Dean's voice. You turned around and found him standing at the front door clenching his fists. 

"Let me go Dean." You told him but he didn't care. He practically ran to you and grabbed your waist.

"I love you. " He said and looked at you. Your bags fell from your hands.  
"Can't you hear me? I love you! And if you run away from me again I swear to god I will tie you down!" He said, his eyes locked into yours, your faces shouting in anger but love at the same time.

You didn't answer. Actually, you couldn't answer, as his lips were on yours, attacking your mouth. Your hands landed on his neck while his were holding around your waist as tight as it could be. That kiss was all you had ever wanted, so many feelings being confessed all at once. You both pulled away , catching your breaths, Dean's eyes still closed.

"Why can't you understand that I need you damn it? You're not just some random girl from the bar, you're my girl!" He said and his eyes opened immediately meeting with your lustful ones. You had missed him. It had only been 2 days since you had seen him but it had been such a long time since you had started fighting. You wanted to feel him. And you wanted to fuck him. But not angry sex. You needed slow, loving ,Make Up sex and Dean's eyes were shouting the same.

"I want you." You said and Dean didn't lose any time , pulling you towards his car. He grabbed the car keys and threw you in the backseat. Thank god the motel's parking lot was not very approachable, espeacially since it was close to midnight.   
He climbed on top of you and you kissed him again desperate to feel him on your skin.He took your jeans off, still kissing you and cupped your already wet sex.

"If you dare tease me I will rip you apart." You moaned.

"That's what I'm aiming for sweetheart." He said and took off his shirt, following yours. Suddenly his fingers were pleasuring you and his mouth was marking your neck. He was slowly pushing two fingers inside you, applying soft pleasure on your clit but it was enough to have you moaning his name more than you should have been. 

"Dean.I can't take it anymore.Just fuck me already." You nearly shouted between clenched teeth and you felt him smirk on your neck. He pulled away and removed his jeans and boxers revealing his aching erection. You licked your lips but as much as you wanted to pleasure him your body was burning for him. He placed himself in your entrance, careful not to hurt your stiches but you didn't care. You needed him inside you ASAP. 

"You read-" He started asking but you cut him off.

"Dean Winchester. Fuck me. Now." You moaned. He smiled and pushed inside you.The feeling was the same, amazing. One thrust, two thrusts, three thrusts, four thrusts and you were already feeling closer and closer to the edge.

"I will never get enough of you baby." Dean moaned louder than you he had ever had. You kissed his mouth and came , earlier than you had expected, his name falling from your lips.

He came soon after, not able to keep in control after listening to your happy moans. You both layed in the back seat, struggling to both fit but you didn't care. You stayed inside his embrace, brushing his hair with your fingers while he was kissing your neck. 

"And I didn't even get to see you fully naked." Your dorky boyfriend said.

"Like you haven't seen me before." You playfuly relied.

"I missed you." He said, his voice sounding hurt.

"I missed you too." You replied and kissed his lips.

"Please don't go again." He looked at you, it was obvious that he was scared.

"Never." You replied and you meant it. You had never wanted to leave you just wanted to give Dean some freedom.

"I'm sorry about the fights.I was just being a jerk" He then continued and you smiled, kissing him again. 

"I'm sorry too.I love you." You stated, realising that you had never told him face to face. He smiled and held you tighter, his breath the only thing you needed to hear.

"And I swear...We will get through this together." You continued, knowing how afraid he was. 

The next morning was the best morning you had ever had. You, Sam and Dean were ready to leave again, ready for another hunt.  
"So you guys okay?" Sam asked as Dean was starting the Impala. You smiled.

"More than okay." You stated , seeing Dean's face lighten up.

"Baby got some action last night." Dean laughed as you blushed in embarassement.

"Oh come on! Did i really need to know that?" Sam looked outside the windown, disgusted by your sayings.

"Oh shut up." Dean stated as ACDC started rocking on the radio , the car's engine the only thing you could hear underneath the music, as the car was driving down the road going anywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING AGAIN MY LITTLE HALLOWEEN PUMPKIN

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING MY SWEET IDJIT


End file.
